Rotten flowers
by draw-yourworld
Summary: Supernatural AU world. For Kurt evil people smells like rotting flesh, that is what he always tells his father, until he meets Blaine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rotten Flowers | Prologue:

"You...a...re really beautiful" He said to the boy who was standing besides him while he lay on the ground unable to move, everything seemed out of proportion, the trees looked bigger and the boy looked like a giant with kid clothes, one from the dangerous kind.

He tried to move his fingers but they were numb so were his legs, he felt colder that he had felt a minute ago and he thought it must be the wet grass that was wetting his clothes even though it didn't rain in weeks. The boy kept on looking at him, with big sad eyes and he wondered why.

He could never understand that type of people, the ones who get sad for "the evil person".

Ohhh and he was evil, he had killed, raped, burned and slaughtered everything in his path, and now he had been stopped by a 10 year old boy, he had one word for that 'stupidity'.

He had always been careful but this time he had been blind by beauty, but who could blame him, porcelain skin, big blue/green eyes that stared at him across the restaurant and for some reason clothes that he had never seen in a boy that age, bowties?, but the eyes were the first clue that something was wrong with the boy.

He stared right at him and he didn't look down not even once, most people tried to avoid his eyes, the eerie green/yellow freaked out 90% of the people and he liked it that way.

Kids used to bully him, adults told their kids to get away from him, so he taught them how scary his eyes could be.

The moment the father went to the bathroom he followed the blue/green eyed boy, it was really a routine for him, he had done it several times, women, men, children, animals?. His hunger had no boundaries and it wasn't his fault he was born this way, what was the alternative, starve?.

He had tried it once; he went to the supermarket and grabbed all the meat his money could buy, it worked for a while but then the pretty waitress from the bar he went every Friday started flirting with him, showing him her cleavage, tempting him, so he had to eat her.

Even after all this time the police wasn't ready for "the monsters", he could easily pass as a human, they had to look really deep to see what he really was, and between all that time that took, well they preferred to avoid it.

So here he was lying on the ground, unmoving, looking at the pretty boy that was looking at him with sad eyes.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked while he tried to control his breath, it was getting harder by the minute.

The boy just looked at him and for a moment he thought he wouldn't answer.

"Kurt" He said but he wasn't looking at him; he was watching something behind him.

And that's when he felt someone breathing down his neck; he slowly turned his head, the only part of his body that seemed to be responding, looking right into blue eyes, so similar to the boys but harder.

"You are bleeding out" The man said to him, he seemed really amuse by that, unlike the kid the man didn't look appealing at all, he looked... like a hunter. He stand up and lifted up his right foot pressing against his chest, and it hurt so bad.

Humans got scare so easily, and they always ran, but this time he had a human on top of him, hurting him, killing him, he could feel it, his time was running out.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said and for a moment he thought he was talking to him, but he was looking at his father who gave him a tired smile.

"It's all right, it's not your fault, we were lucky this time, it seemed we caught a hunter" The man lifted up his foot again and walked to the boy, putting his arms around him, comforting him while the kid cried his heart out.

He kept on looking at them, he couldn't do anything else except that, trying to understand how this happened, this man had attacked him from behind, right? He had been so distract by the boy that he lost focused and he had stabbed him? shoot him? but there wasn't a gunshot noise, no, he had been attacked from the front and the only thing between the alley wall and him was the kid.

A kid had done this to him? a human boy? no, that wasn't possible, he focused again on the pair to his left, the man kept on consoling the kid.

He looked at him closer, at the beginning he had thought that his clothes were dark but now he realized that was not the case, the boy was covered in blood, more precisely his blood. He took a big breath and started using his nose for once, he tried to take in all the smells, trees, animals, human... and something else, beyond the blood, he could catch the scent of something entirely new, something he had never smelled before and it came out straight from the boy's pores.

He wasn't human.

He lifted his head and tried to clear his head for a second, his vision didn't seem to blur anymore.

"What are you?" He said to him while he fell to the floor for the last time, his vision got blurrier, but he could see Kurt getting near to him, he wasn't afraid no matter how hard he was trembling.

He didn't fear a boy, human or not. The boy kneeled on the floor near his head and raised his hand, very slowly he lowered it on his head and started petting his hair, it was really soothing.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, hours later and with a cold body beneath his hand the boy kept on with the same motion.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUECHAPTER 1 EDITED 4/2/12


	2. Chapter 1  The hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rotten Flowers | Chapter 1 – The Hunter:

Blue/green eyes stared at him across the restaurant, he could only see a portion of the boy's head and nothing else, he seemed to be sitting on his knees on the little couch that they used as a chair, "very modern", the waitress had said to him while she handed him the menu.

He kept on looking at him; he didn't know how long they stared at each other.

"Sir... sir... would you like another cup of coffee?" The waitress asked him breaking their little game, his eyes turned to her, and she flinched, her hand started trembling.

"No" She fled the moment the word left his lips.

When he turned back to look at the boy, he was sitting on the couch again saying something amusing by the way the man across from him was laughing, he guessed he was his father.

He kept on looking at the pair until the boy's father decided that it was a good time to go to the bathroom, he left his napkin on top of the table and walked to the door that had a dancing man on it, indicating that it was the men's bathroom. He pushed the frosted glass door where you could see the blurry silhouettes of the men who where doing his needs inside.

He was so concentrate on the father's actions that he almost missed the sound of the tiny steps getting away from him and turned his head to look at the boy one more time, but he was already out of the restaurant.

He grabbed a couple of bucks and threw them to the table, following the kid, trying to not look suspicious but at the same time not really caring at all, his hunger was consuming him.

He walked fast following the boy as he turned around the restaurant, ending up in an alley, it couldn't be more perfect.

He was so euphoric, his instincts were roaring so hard, that he didn't think for a minute about the strange things that were happening around him, a boy staring right at him, the father going to the bathroom, the kid suddenly ending up in an alley.

The boy was stunning and his appetite didn't let him see, he kept on looking at him just as he did in the restaurant, now trapped between concrete walls like a little bird, standing on the only patch of grass that seemed to have grow in that desert part of town. He walked to him and looked down into those blue/green eyes, smiling at him, for some reason hoping he could ease his fear somehow, but the boy wasn't afraid, he didn't want to run or cry, he just stood there.

He put his hands around the boy and started petting his head very slowly and sloppy, like when a kid gets his first dog. He opened his mouth, ready to take the first bite; the drool was already falling down his chin and wetting the kid's neck.

Crack. Crack. He could feel his ribs breaking, blood pouring down his mouth, he fall to the floor in what he could only describe was slow motion, the floor seemed so far away.

His knees touch the tiny parcel of grass that surround all the concrete in this place, he put his hands in front of him trying to catch his breath but he couldn't stop coughing blood so he fell to the floor and there wasn't nothing there to catch him this time.

The boy was still standing there looking at him with his big sad eyes.

* * *

><p>"Dad, could you go to bathroom?" Kurt said to his father who could only raise an eyebrow at his son request, but he had learned a long time ago to not question his son when he asked him to do that type of things so he just got up and threw the napkin to the table, walking slowly to the men's bathroom.<p>

A tiny dancing man indicated him the entrance along side a horrible frosted glass door where he could see the men inside taking a leak, he closed his eyes and entered.

He really wasn't in the mood but he just couldn't do anything, so he opened the tap and washed his hands very slowly.

He looked at the mirror where he could see an old man face, still with the same baseball cap and shirt. His son reminded him every day how he needed new clothes, even thought he knew that he only wanted to go shopping.

He wetted his hands and washed his face, wiping invisible dirt that wasn't there, he kept doing that for a few more minutes until he heard a cough behind him.

He took a big breath, grabbed a towel and moved to the left to dry his hands, while the man who was behind him, started to wash his.

"Bad day?" The man asked him, while he watched him with a worried expression on his face.

"Not yet" He answered, as he finished drying the water out of his hands and face, the man looked at him one last time and did the tip hat thing like an old western film, and went back to his table behind the frosted glass door.

He lowered his head to look at his mechanic hands even though he hadn't been a mechanic in a long time; he threw the paper towel in the basket and passed through the bathroom doors. Hoping that his son was in the same place that he had left him but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the man who was across the restaurant, he had pretty eyes, like flowers green and yellow, but he smelled bad, really bad, like rotten food, he didn't like it and he wasn't feeling so good today, but he hadn't say anything to his father yet.<p>

So he kept on watching the green/yellow eyed man. 'I'm going to reap you apart, boy.'

"Dad, could you go to bathroom?" He said to his father as he looked at him in surprise but he didn't ask any question and got up from the table, throwing his napkin and walking to the men's bathroom.

The moment his father entered the bathroom, he covered his nose. The rotten smelled was awful and it was making him dizzy.

He ran outside the restaurant as fast as his little legs could take him and stood on the grass that was on the floor of the restaurant's alley, he used his hands to cover his nose and mouth and closed his eyes, he didn't want to vomit.

He heard steps coming near him and he opened his eyes, the man with the green/yellow eyes was in front of him, staring at him with a hungry look, the moment the man took a step near him, Kurt's world turned black.

He didn't know how much time it passed but the moment Kurt opened his eyes, he knew he had done something bad, the man with the flowers eyes was lying on the floor in front of him, not moving.

He felt cold now, he looked down at his hands, they were covered in something red.

"You...a...re really beautiful" The man said to him, he had heard it multiple times from bad men, good men, bad women, good women, his mother, his father, he didn't understand what beauty had to do with anything.

"What's your name, boy?"

He took a moment to answer.

"Kurt" he said while he took a big breath and the smelled of oil assaulted his senses, it didn't matter how long it passed his father would always smelled like oil.

He looked at him as he got near to the flower man and kneeled before him, breathing down his neck.

"You are bleeding out" His dad said, but the man seemed to know that, he watched as his father pressed his foot against the man's chest, the blood seemed to pool around him faster, he wondered if the man was cold or if he even felt anything at all.

He could felt the tears running through his face, he was tired of this, his dad said that with time it will passed but he was tired of waiting, he didn't want to smell the rooting flesh of people's insides.

Warm arms enveloped him, he didn't know in what moment he had talked "I'm sorry*, but his dad's arms were around him, just what he need.

Both of them against the world, nobody pushed them around.

He didn't know how long it passed; it seemed like forever until he heard the words "What are you".

He looked at the flower man again, for a moment he wished he had asked his name too, he was fading fast. He let go of his father and walked to the man one last time, kneeling before him, watching him as he trembled.

He raise his hand and put it on his head, petting his hair like he had done before, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 150, 151, and the man stopped breathing 268, 269, 270…. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to look at his father, he had a sad smile on his face and sometimes that was the worst thing, seeing his father so sad and disappointed.

He grabbed him around the waist and didn't let go, his dad didn't hesitate in putting his arms around him one more time even if he was covered in blood.

"Let's go home, Kurt" He grabbed his hand and took him away.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUECHAPTER 1 EDITED 4/2/12


	3. Chapter 2 The boy in the water

Chapter 2 - The boy in the water. 

He couldn't see anything anymore; sometimes he forgot how he looked like.

He grabbed his feet and his hands, counting his fingers, once and again, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

At the beginning he had tried to keep count but with time it didn't seem to matter anymore, everything lost meaning under the water, he was just floating there, scared to go to the surface, so he stayed down there in the dirt, surround by total darkness.

He could feel things touching him once in a while, poking him, biting him, but he was so tired, he didn't care anymore, may be this was right, may be he should just died like they had always wanted.

_He was swimming in clean water, he opened his eyes to look at the sun that touched the water's surface and put his hand against it, almost breaking it but not really, he stayed like that for a long time, looking at the different colours that converge there, it was really soothing. _

_A hand broke the surface and moved five fingers under the water, waving at him. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay there, he pursed his lips at the waving hand, daring it to come after him but he decided to swam to them anyway, and let the sun warmed his cold skin for a while._

_He looked at the man who was in front of him, so similar to him but so different at the same time, he looked into familiar blue eyes that didn't hold any feeling for him anymore and tried to remember a time when it wasn't like that, but he couldn't._

_He looked down at the man's hand moving with impatience a towel. He grabbed it faster than he could see and with his other hand he caught his wrist between his fingers, he could feel his pulse, beating so much faster than before._

_His long nails grace the man's skin without breaking it, watching as the man's pulse was faster and faster, and suddenly he let go, the man fell to the floor and looked at him with wide scared eyes, there finally a feeling_

_The man breathed hard while he looked at him._

He closed his eyes harder and pressed his face against his knees, trying to block the memories.

_'We find the perfect place for you, so you can swim and feel safe, nobody will bother you there' _

_New water, so beautiful. But he couldn't see the sunlight against the water's surface. _

_"Do you like it? it's an abandoned building, we can change the water every week and nobody will notice" She said with a smile._

_"Go! Swim, we will be right here, honey" But the woman's smile turned ugly while she walked away, leaving him behind, whispering behind closed doors._

His hands burned, he had hurt himself trying to open the metal door. And the things in the pool kept on poking him, they will never heal like that.

He pierced his legs with his nails while he pressed harder and harder against them, his blood floating around him, making no difference in the darkness that surround him, after a while it was all the same.

Lost in his thoughts he missed the movement that was just in front of him, but the second time he didn't, there it was something new, something had pierced the surface and it was moving, back and forth, back and forth.

He didn't want to move but he was really curious, back and forth, back and forth. He swam near the "things" and tried to look at them beyond the darkness that all the dirt from the pool had accumulated, he moved his hand very slowly to grab one but he let it go the second he touched it, it was a foot! A human foot. There was someone here with him.

He started to breath really hard, he was scared, really scared, he didn't know what to do, he could just stay there and waited for the person to leave or tried to make contact, but the woman's voice come back to hunt him.

_She walked to the pool with a green bathing suit, a green pattern made with different leaves, showing her skin with every movement she made, "a leaf for every tree, the old woman said while she looked at her with a sad expression"._

_She covered her eyes against the sun that blinded her, she forgot her dark glasses inside and she didn't want to waste her time going inside again, she could call him, she was sure he will come with her glasses like the dog he was but it didn't matter anymore._

_With her arm raised, she looked at the pool, always so clean, full of different colours that were never meant for her, she entered without a second thought against the cold water, she lowered her body until she could sit on the stairs and waited._

_She felt him before she saw him, under the water, grazing her skin. She tapped her fingers against her leg until he surfaced and looked at her with blue eyes; she lifted her hand and waited while she looked at the sun that was already burning her pale complexion._

_She still had the leaves marks all over her body, one on top of the other, marking her skin looked like a plant, but she didn't care, she never did._

_The silky wet hair pressed against her palm wake her up from her slumbering, she moved her hand back and forth, stroking his hair, making humming noises that she knew he adored, they stayed like that for hours, just sitting there, tapping her fingers against her leg and with the other stroking his hair, until the darkness killed all those colours she hated. _

_Finally she opened her eyes and looked down at the monster that she used to call brother._

He glanced up at the feet one more time.

_"They will hunt you down" She had said to him multiple times, while the man just sat there doing nothing like always. "Could you buy me some cigarettes?" "Yes, dear" "Could you fix that?" "Yes, dear"" Could you...""Yes,dear"_

He covered his ears and screamed, the feet where still moving back and forth, back and forth.

He closed his eyes and finally swam to the surface, he could feel the air against the skin one more time but he kept his eyes close, he didn't want to see the horror on the person's face once he saw him.

"You smell like fresh flowers" A voice said to him, he opened his eyes so fast that his vision blured for a second, there he was a boy about his age, sitting in the pool with his feet underwater, back and forth, back and forth.

" Wh..at" The sound of his own voice, scared him, it sounded so wrong and foreign now.

"I said: you smell like fresh flowers" The boy smiled at him and he couldn't help but returned it.

"What's your name?" He asked tilting his head to the right, looking at him like he was the most normal thing in the world, what's wrong with this kid? He was a dirty "human" boy coming out of a dirty pool after touching someone else feet.

But he couldn't help himself and answered anyway.

"Artie" Without realizing what he was doing he was getting near to the boy like following the movement of his feet, until he was touching them with his chest.

"What's your name?" The feet didn't stop, back and forth, so he caught one of them between his hands, the boy didn't seemed to mind, He just answered his question.

"Kurt, do you want to play with me?" That took him by surprise, no one wanted to play with him, people look at him strange most of the time, well before the betrayal, before the pool.

Kurt released his foot from his hand, so he grabbed him between his claws once again; he touched every finger with the tip of his nails.

"Give me your hand, so we can play outside" Kurt said to him while he stretched his hand as far as he could without falling. Artie let go of his foot and look at the hand that was being offer to him, in that moment he decided 'I'll never let it go'.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and went out of the pool after a long, long time. His legs couldn't hold him, he was too weak, he had always been like this, and his legs weren't made for earth so he fell on top of Kurt. throwing them both to the floor.

He stayed like that, breathing hard the air that now surround him, when he opened his eyes he lost himself in new pool ,a green/blue pool that stared back at him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him while he tried to get up, but he didn't seem to be successesing, so he grabbed his waist and put him into a kneeling position beside him.

"Yeah" Kurt looked down at his hands and put them between his, soothing the pain that he didn't realized he had, he hadn't had the time to look at himself outside the pool, he was hurt, really hurt.

His legs were covered in blood, tiny bite marks and dirt, his hands too, he didn't want to think how his face looked like. He tried to take his dirty hands out of Kurt's but he just couldn't, human contact was so rare for him and he realized he didn't want to. They stayed like that for a long time, while Kurt petted his hands, back and forth.

But a noise woke him up from his slumbering, the metal door was opening. He tried to stand, to scream, they were coming back for him. But the face that appeared on the door was completely new for him, it was a man with a baseball cap.

He turned around to look at Kurt, who kept on with his petting motion; he didn't seem faze by the man at all. He felt something warm on his back, the man had taken off this shirt and put it on his back.

"It's getting late, why don't we go home?' A bad feeling settle in Artie's stomach, he was going to be alone again. He looked at the dark pool; he didn't want to go back there. He wanted to stay here with Kurt.

"Come on, Artie, let's go home, we have a big swimming pool in our backyard, you are going to love it! and then we can go shopping and buy you a light blue bathing suit, it'll bring out your eyes, I'm sure" He didn't say anything, he could only start at him in shock.

He felt a pair of big hands under his knees and a voice saying 'put your hands around my neck' so he did, he seemed to be doing everything in automatic, he let the man carried him outside of the dark pool while Kurt petted his feet, back and forth. When they crossed the metal door he had to cover his eyes, the light was so bright.

"Don't worry we will get you a pair of fashionable dark glasses" And Artie's tears started to finally fall. He didn't see the remains of the burned door that Burt had to take down to enter so he never asked himself how Kurt had entered without opening the door.


	4. Chapter 3 The storyteller

Disclaimer: I don´t own Glee.

Rotten Flowers | Chapter 4: The Storyteller

"Are you going to wear that?" A girl asked her with an ugly expression on her face waiting for her to answer.

Once again her friend "only friend" had forced her to go to a party 'all the popular people is going, we are so lucky!' 'A friend of a friend of... got me the entrances!' She screamed at her like two hours on the phone, she was really excited and she couldn't say no to her. She was the only person that really knew her besides her mother and if she had to sacrifice one night for her, she will do it.

They were going to meet with a group of people before the party, she didn't know any of them but she didn't care, she just hoped that it ended really fast. So she answered the anonymous girl with all the sympathy she could muster in that moment.

"Yes" While she continued playing with his phone not even looking up to see if the girl was gone, but her irritating voice said other thing.

"Don't you think that they are a little inappropriate for the party?" She looked at her shoes, they seemed fine to her, green, yellow and pink with a purple lace on top, her mother had given them to her, she was really proud of her gift. She smiled thinking of her, she had to go to the hospital to see her tomorrow, she just hoped it was a good day for her.

"No" The girl looked at her with hate and walked away to a group of people that was on her right, she was probable complaining about her attitude, she sighted and went back to her phone, writing stories on a phone was not easy but what else could she do to pass the time.

Her friend went away the moment they crossed the door, taken away by the "pretty popular people" she was almost drooling at the sight of them, she was waiting for a slow motion moment in any second.

"Lucy, Lucy!" She lifted her head and looked at her friend who didn't look like her friend at all, no glasses, so she must be going like almost blind tonight, gray dress so short and tight that it was almost like seeing her naked with a big wig on her head, she hoped it was a wig and not a new haircut.

"How do I look?" She asked giving her what she probably thought was a sexy face, but to her she looked constipate.

"You look great?" She smiled at her as she tripped trying to get to the couch without her glasses. She sat down next to her and crossed her legs.

"I'm having so much fun! and this is just the pre-party" She said playing with her dress, most likely trying to cover her legs. One of the boys made signals that they were ready to go, they were divided in 3 groups to go to the party.

Katie grabbed her hand and dragged her to the group where the girl from before was looking at her with hate, her shoes must be a fashion crime or something.

"Hi, I'm Katie" She waved to them like a little girl on her first day of school but they didn't seemed interest in her at all, they just turned their heads and whispered between them ´who invited them? ´. Katie smiled disappeared.

"Ok, let's go" They went inside someone shiny new car and drove to the place where the party was being held, she looked outside trying to remember the way, she didn't like to be lost, she had always wanted to know where she stood. She never knew what could happen ´there are monsters in the dark, dear´.

The cars stopped and the party started.

The pre-party and the party where really similar, a lot of kids dancing, drinking and making fool of themselves, people looking at her shoes like they were the end of the world and her sitting in a secluded couch writing on her cell phone, she considered herself a great author even if only herself had ever read what she wrote.

She felt someone sat to her left but she didn't bother to turn around to look until a voice spoke to her.

"What are you writing?" She turned her head and just stopped, because there was a really good looking guy there. She wasn't shallow but she could appreciate beauty when she saw it, the guy seemed incredible long, his legs didn't seem to end. Brown hair and eyes that were looking right through her.

"A supernatural story" His smirk seemed bigger somehow like he was amused by what she just had said.

"Really? interesting, so what is it about?" He asked while he looked at the people dancing like idiots on the dance floor, throwing beer, food and other stuff like it didn't matter that it wasn't their house, she felt sorry for the kid who offer his house for this.

"it's about a boy who was cursed from the moment he was born, well he thinks he is cursed but the reality is that.." She really didn't know, she hadn't reached that point yet, she couldn't see it.

"It's what?" He asked.

"No, nothing, it's not finished yet but there is a lot of blood and people with powers, if that is what you like" The boy turned to her for a second and looked at her shoes.

"Yeah, I like that" He said while he got up from the couch and cleaned his pants off some invisible dirt he could only seem to see. While he walked away from her, he turned around one last time.

"By the way, I like your shoes, they seem good for running" He smiled at her and passed through the wall of people that was on his way. She followed him with her eyes until he couldn't see him anymore.

"I know you would have fun!" Kate said to her while she breathed hard holding her hand against her chest, dancing seemed like a good exercise somehow, she lowered her hand and grabbed hers, pulling her up and trying to take her to the dance floor. And for once she let her.

She started to move and let the music guide her, closing her eyes and just listened. She didn't know how much time it passed, minute, hours; she was just enjoying herself until the screams started.

At the beginning the music just covered them, but then they seemed to be louder and louder, suddenly she felt a hand against hers.

"Lucy" A voice said to her right, she opened her eyes and looked at Katie with a smile on her face but Katie, sweet Katie was looking at her with pure horror.

"Can you hear that?" She asked her with a trembling voice, for a moment she couldn't understand what was happening, Katie was a rock, her rock, not matter what, when her father died she had held her while she cried, when her mother got sick she had grabbed her hand between hers while the doctor told them the bad news. She had never cracked, until now.

She stopped listening to the music that was on her mind and pressed attention to her surroundings. There was a scream in the background, and again, and again.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone seemed frozen on their spots. She looked around, boys huddle together with scared expressions on their faces, girls trying to look brave, deciphering if it was a joke or it was really happening. She heard someone say 'Should we call the police', but no one did anything.

"I..I´ll go, it's probably someone playing around" A boy got up from the couch and walked where the screams were coming from so they waited and time seemed to go slower.

"Do you think he is all right?" Kate asked her while she held her hand a little tighter.

"I'm sure he is just fine" She answered, she knew the world wasn't like an horror movie, but this was so similar to her stories that it was getting really creepy ' "it's about a boy who was cursed from the moment he was born, well he thinks he is cursed but the reality is that...".

That phrase, why she was thinking about that phrase right now, for some reason she had stopped right there, she couldn't continue, she didn't know the boy's fate or may be she didn't want to write it because she knew it didn't end well.

Another scream woke her up from her daydream; she looked at the clock on the wall and realized that only a minute had passed. Katie trembled besides her and let out a tiny scream, tightening her hand around hers.

She looked at her face for a second and turned to where she was looking; there he was the boy who had left to see what was going on. For a moment she thought that everything was all right, he seemed a little pale to her but he looked fine, but then she realized what Katie's little scream was about, the boy's black t-shirt was wet and she was sure it wasn't water.

He kept on walking, 1 step, 2 step, 3 step, but he never reached the four, he fell to the floor and everyone in the room flinched. Two of his friends seemed to wake up and ran to him but it was too late. And that was the moment where everyone realized that it wasn't a joke, people started bringing out their cell phones, trying to make calls that didn't seem to be working, running to the door that were clearly closed, screaming to each other but Katie and her stood right there not moving.

Looking at the two boys who were mourning their friend, suddenly a new pair of feet appeared between them and the. Long never ending legs that she had seen before 'What are you writing?' it was the boy from before. He was looking at the boy that was before him with a calm expression on his face, a girl across the room screamed at him asking about what was happening in the other room.

The boy looked at the girl and started walking, in 5 steps he was in front of her, he grabbed her head between his hands and kissed her forehead and cracked, the girl fell to the floor. 'by the way, I like your shoes, they seem good for running' and so she did, she grabbed Katie's hand and ran.

She didn't bother with the doors, she knew they were locked, but she had seen a glass door that went to the backyard. She pulled Katie harder, making her stumble a little but never stopping and there it was a big glass door, she let go of her for a second and lifted the metal chair that was under the table, she banged the glass, 1, 2, 3, 4 times until it started cracking from the force.

She ignored the screams that were around here and kept on hitting the glass. Crash. All the glass fell to the floor. She breathed hard for a few seconds and left the chair on the floor, turning around and grabbing Katie's hand once again and kept on running, she cut her leg with the glass but she didn't care, she couldn't stop, her body didn't let her.

She watched what was ahead of her but she didn't see Katie's pale face, the way her hands trembled or the wound that was on her right side.

They reached a metal gate and she let go of Katie's hand again, still looking ahead, while Katie started falling to the floor, the grass covering the noise of her falling. Lucy pushed against the metal even if she knew she couldn't open it, so she looked up, it didn't looked very high, the best course of action was climbed to the top, she didn't think about all the years she missed gym with stupid excuses or the hours she spent sitting on her couch doing nothing, she was going to reach the top no matter what.

She took a big breathed and reached with her hand to Katie who was behind her, but the moment the hand touched the tip of her fingertips she knew it wasn't Katie's hand. She didn't want to turn around, the hand gripped hers tighter and a body started to pressing against her back.

"Not fast enough" She wanted to cry and screamed but she was frozen. She could feel his breath against her ear.

"Tell me how the story really ends?" The arms circled her waist and pressed harder and harder, until she couldn't breath, Lucy fell to the floor.

The boy looked at the body that was at his feet and then turned to the other girl.

"Shame I really want to know how the story ends" Sebastian looked at the bodies one last time and walked to the house again, he had a bit of cleaning to do.

* * *

><p>Paul and Anne entered their house still tired from the long trip, it was the first time they had left his 16 years old son alone in the house, they were waiting for the worse, broken bottles, someone sleeping on the floor, anything, they knew their son was a good boy but he wasn't an angel, girls crying over the phone and his son saying 'I'm not here' 'I didn't do it' and a bunch of excuses that were getting a little more tiring with every attempt. But there was nothing, the floor was clean, the sofa empty.<p>

They walked to the kitchen and screamed their son's name along the way, putting their stuff on a metal chair, Paul looked outside at their garden and the metal gate that was beyond that and smiled, no drunken boys/girls sleeping on the ground that was a big improvement, maybe his son was finally learning.

He opened the grocery bags and took out the food, sorting everything in their place, he opened the freezer and put the meat for the barbecue that his wife insisted to have even if he knew that his son had had enough fun this weekend.

He continued with the lettuces, tomatoes and rice, until the bag was empty. He turned his head to the right and spotted a dirty patch on the kitchen corner, it was really small but there it was, he took a big breath and held it, he tapped his fingers against the corner and tried to do nothing like the doctor had said.

"Fuck it" He grabbed the yellow towel that was in the corner and scratched the dirt out of the kitchen, holding his arm high like a trophy when he finished.

"Happy?" He heard his wife said to him while he lowered his arm with a guilty expression on his face, he looked at her arms crossed and he knew he was in trouble.

"Jason is not home" She didn't seem worried, he usually wasn't, he preferred the company of his friends, they must be in 10th place in his son priority list. Before he could say something to her, the phone rang and it was the first call of many.

"Where is my son?"

"Where is my daughter?

"Her name is Lucy, have you seen her?"


	5. Chapter 4 The signs

Disclaimer: I don´t own Glee.

Rotten Flowers | Chapter 4 – The Signs 

"Finn! How many times I have to tell you, don't leave wet towels on the bathroom's floor!" He closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

Sometimes the memory of the two of them alone came to his mind, awkward silences, lonely routes and for a second he wished they could go back to that, father and son, where he only had one person to worry about.

But he dismissed the thought the moment it crawled into his mind, because deep down he knew he wouldn't change it for the world. He took a big breath and grabbed Finn's wet towel and smiled, little cowboys stared back at him, really small, different from each other and all put together forming a strange pattern, 1,546 cowboys/girls.

_"I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl" He said biting the top of the pen he used to keep score of the amount of cowboys his towel had. A column for the boys, other for the girls and the third one with a big I don't know I'll think about it later. _

They had passed through the child's section at the supermarket and Finn "fell in love" with the towel, his father had closed his eyes and grabbed it, putting it in the car with the rest of the stuff. He had spent the rest of day counting them with a sad smile on his face. His dad called it the Carol smile.

He opened the basket and threw the wet towel inside, he turned around and sat down in front of the mirror, he grabbed the first lotion from his left and put a little on the tip of his fingers, rubbing them slowly against his face, trying to cover all the surface he could reach, he repeated the process a second time with the second lotion, he opened the tap and washed his hands of the little substance that ended up there.

He closed his eyes and waited, trying to take advantaged of the few minutes that he had for himself. Putting his mind in blank, trying to block the little snippets that were trying to enter.

He concentrated on the mental image he had of the bathroom, sometimes he imagined the room he was in without looking at it, it brought him a new perspective, the white tiles that he had complained about the last 3 years, cleaning them every day, a task he could only do if he really wanted it clean. 6 hangers for six towels or more depending on the situation, blue, green, red, more cowboys, naked girl, flowers. 6 toothbrushes, blue, green, red, yellow, white, black, more naked girls, he wondered where Noah could find so many objects like that.

"Owww Puck that hurt!" He opened his eyes and looked down at his watch, 15 minutes, it must be a record, he opened the tap once again and washed the lotions that were almost useless in so little time. With his eyes closed he searched for the dried towel until a hand grabbed his wrist and put the towel between his fingers.

"Thanks, Noah" He said with his eyes closed putting the towel against his face and rubbing the remained water off it; he looked down at the sink and rearranged the lotions. Cleaning the water that he had splashed around trying to clean his face.

"Do you need anything?" Kurt asked him while he continued with the arrangements.

"Are you okay?" This was the third time this week he had heard that question, and if he was asking it must be really obvious he wasn't, he looked at himself in the mirror one more time, dark circles under his eyes, shoulders down, he looked tired.

"I'm going to be okay, I'm just a little tired that's all, it would help a lot if you stop messing up with Finn" He said to Noah with a smile, trying to convince him of something that wasn't there.

"It's not my fault he is a moron" He smirked at him and ruffled his hair but Kurt didn't say anything, something so simple as that made Noah trembled in fear, no reaction at all. Things were getting worse, he could feel it in his bones and he didn't know how to fix it. He saw it every time Burt frowned or Finn just stared at nothing, he knew there was something he didn't know, something about Kurt. But he didn't ask, he just couldn't after everything they had done for him, it wasn't his place to ask, he just had to wait until they could trust him enough and he wasn't going anywhere.

_He was burning, it was like swimming on fire and nothing else matter. He knew he was screaming, an endless scream, until his lungs couldn't take it anymore. _

_"You smell like burning leaves" A voice said to his right. _

_And Noah opened his eyes. _

He looked down at the boy that was staring at the mirror and remembered the heat that run through his veins, the never ending pulse of lust, the sex shark, he couldn't help but laugh at that phrase now.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked him while he finished rearranging his things; he always put them in a black box under the sink that the boys knew it was off limits. Every time he opened it the smell of roses came out. But none asked how or why. He looked into the blue eyes that soothed the burn skin and pushed down the memories that were trying to enter his mind once again.

"Nothing, the food is ready" He went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he put his hand against the wall and breathed hard, putting all his weight against it, trying to calm himself. 2 weeks, it had been 2 weeks, freaking sex shark, he could feel the fire, the burning but he closed his eyes and thought about blue eyes, trying to erase the thought of yellow hair.

Trying to stop thinking about her. He opened his eyes and looked at the wall where the print of his hand was visible, he let go of the wall and turned around looking at all the prints that decorated the green wall, like leaves.

He remembered Burt's attempt to paint it at least twice but he got tired at the third attempt, until Kurt said "it looks good I think we should leave it like that" and that was it, the prints stayed there and sometimes a new one was add to the collection.

"You smell like burning leaves"

He heard him say it behind him, he looked at the "leaves" one more time and raised his left arm until he could feel a cool body pressed against his side, he lowered his arm and pressed the body against him tighter.

"Your guns are crushing me, Noah" He smiled at the comment and held him tighter, he could wait for the secrets that those eyes hold.

* * *

><p>26 missing. The highlight was pretty clear, no bodies, no blood, nothing, they just disappeared, he looked down at the newspaper and opened the drawer, he grabbed the old rusty scissors between his fingers and cut the article with it.<p>

He grabbed the rest of the paper sheet and threw it into the basket, he took the red pen that was on his desk and made a circle around the title, he opened the drawer and grabbed the album that was there, he passed the pages one by one, looking for a moment at every title that was there, drowned man found in a swimming pool, burned body found in a building, dead body found in an alley.

He looked at his library, at the first album that had been collecting dust for so many years. He could remember the exact gesture and movement, the sparks that blew up his mind.

_He looked outside his window; he stood on the tip of his feet and grabbed the window's frame, looking at the big truck that had parked across the street an hour ago. Big men were downloading pieces of furniture, chairs, tables, a bed frame, a sofa, more chairs._

_He could hear his mother moving behind him, preparing lunch, 3 chairs, 3 plates, 2 metal knives, 2 metal forks and a plastic fork. 'We don't want you to hurt yourself'. His mother had said to him, always using a we that didn't exist, his father was long gone._

_He wasn't big enough to use a metal fork but he wasn't stupid. He had heard the screams, the glass falling and the car leaving. His mother greeted him with a smile every morning and kissed him good night every night, but she didn't mean it, she thought it was his fault after all. _

_He kept on looking at the furniture ignoring the noise he could heard behind him. _

_He covered his eyes against the sun and watched as a tiny object made his way to the big men that had finished their jobs. The shiny object was hanging from a person's neck and that was the moment that Burt Hummel saw his first sign, a metal necklace that blew his mind. _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head around to look at his mother, she smiled at him and said 'Lunch is ready', he took his hand off the window's frame and followed her mother to the kitchen. He sat on the wooden chair and grabbed the plastic fork that was at his right; his food was already cut, chicken and smashed potatoes._

_He started eating not lifting his head not even once while his mother played with her food and looked at the empty place to her left. _

_A week later his mother kissed him goodnight and closed the door behind him, he looked at the dark that surround him and heard at the police's sirens as they made themselves stronger. He kept his eyes opened while the police car stopped across the street, a minute later his mother entered once again. His room had better view of course._

_His mother moved the curtain and looked outside; she stayed like that for hours in silence while he looked at her. He didn't remember when he closed his eyes. _

_He woke up at 7:35 am on Saturday, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, ignoring the closed curtain of his bedroom, after he was finished, he opened the door and went downstairs. But before he could put his foot on the last step, he heard two voices coming from the kitchen. _

"_Did you heart it? They found parts everywhere, 5 victims and they are still counting" Patty said, 'Call me Patty, boy, the woman said while she pinched his cheeks' _

"_He seems so normal" His mother said to the woman. From that moment on Burt always listened to the signs, except once, when he lost himself in blue eyes._

He put a little glue in every corner of the newspaper article and put it on the last page of the album. He had to remind himself of buying another; he put the scissors and the glue inside the drawer and closed it. He walked to the library that was in front of him and put the last album on the last row. He took a step back and looked at the albums that decorated his library, with every year that passed they seemed to be more frequent and it worried him, he knew something big was coming, but he wasn't sure if it was something good or bad yet.

He went out of the room and closed the door behind him, hanging the key around his neck. He passed the hallway and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the wooden spoon that was on the corner and stirred the stew that was resting inside the pot.

"It's ready?" Finn said behind him, he could picture his tongue hanging out like a puppy and smiled.

"Almost ready" Burt answered while he continued moving the spoon.

Finn sat down on the chair and dropped his head against the table.

"I'm hungry" He said, while he got up from the table and went to open the fridge.

"No" Burt said and he stopped, his hand shaking in mid air, he closed his eyes and took a big breath.

"Sorry" Burt looked at him, the circle under his eyes, the tired expression and the trembling hands.

"its fine" He turned around and took four plate from the cupboard along the cutlery, taking them to the table.

Before he could do anything Finn took them from him and started to accommodate them. He turned around and put the stew on the big plate that was on his right.

When he went back to the table every thing was on their place and everyone was sitting down.

"And Artie?" Kurt asked him while he grabbed the stew and started to place it on their plates.

"He wasn't felling well" He answered while he sat down. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him, waiting for a more elaborate answer but he wasn't going to give him one so he sat down on his chair and everyone started eating.

3 minute later Finn finished with his first plate and served himself another right away, he calculated he would eat at least five.

Tick, Tick, Tick. He heard to his right while his son said 'look' so he did.

A little bird was poking their window with his beak.

Tick, Tick, Tick.

He looked at the bird, trying to decipher what species it was, he had seen it before, when he was a child, a small yellow bird…. A warbler.

And the moment that word came to his mind, a sign blew up his brain once again.


	6. Chapter 5 the black book

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rotten Flowers. Chapter 5: The Black Book.

Sebastian looked at the black book that was on top of the table with disdain, he moved it between his hands, but nothing could change the results that he had seen there.

26 was a good number but it wasn't about the quantity, it was about the quality.

The shoe girl and her friend were a good quality, the owner of the house and the rest, bad quality. The moment a drop of blood touched the pages of the book you knew how good or bad a soul was and you could get black, red or something in between along side the name of the person whose blood belong to, he had never seen a pure red yet and he had been collecting for many years. Pure blacks were easier to find but useless in this case at least. And the black book didn't lie.

He took his drink and swallowed it in one go, it felt good, the burning going down his throat. He looked at the empty glass that was in his hand, while he heard Nick and Jeff laughed at something stupid and useless, sometimes he couldn't believe they were demons, he wondered what would happened if he asked them to decide between ripping a human soul and eating a bar of chocolate.

He put his drink down a little harder than necessary while the dynamic duo looked at him with worried expression.

"Are you okay, Sebas?" Jeff asked with his mouth full of peanuts.

"Yes and don't call me that" The worst part of this trip was having to share a room with the two morons, even if they had to pass as high school students on a "school trip" they weren't force to act like one, but this two were trying really hard, if he heard the word sleepover one more time.

"It seems that someone got his period" Nick said and Jeff laughed while he kept on eating the peanuts.

"Fucking morons" He murmured under his breath while he walked away from the table, he passed the bar that was near the door and took a look at the drooling barman that was pass out there, his big unseeing eyes were open and he didn't seem to mind to be serving alcohol to teenagers, tomorrow he won't remember a thing.

He opened the door and walked to the elevator that was across the lobby, he avoided looking at the couple who was clearly staring at him, seeing a "teenager" coming out of a hotel's bar didn't seem right and his blazer wasn't helping.

He stopped in the front of the elevator and pressed the button up, he looked at the red numbers that passed slowly before him, he crossed his arms and used the mirror that was between the elevators to fix his hair.

The mirror allowed him to see the storm that was outside, people entered the lobby in a hurry, leaving a wet trail on the expensive carpet, the manager seemed to have a permanent scowled on his face.

Ping. The elevator's door opened before him and Sebastian entered, he turned around and pushed his body against the elevator's metal wall while he extended his hand to press the floor he was going to, 26, for a moment the number made a tiny connection with something else in his brain and he frowned, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a shout "wait".

Sebastian lifted his hand and pressed the close button, the last thing he needed was to make small talk with a human. But the man screamed again and the doors weren't closing, Sebastian pressed the button a little harder, a hand appeared between the metal doors and they started opening again. Sebastian frowned.

A boy entered, leaving a wet trail behind him.

"Thank you, that was close" He said to him as he passed a hand through his wet curls and looked at him with warm brown eyes while he tried to peel his wet jeans away from his legs.

Sebastian looked at him and smirked. Hot.

"You are welcome, I wouldn't pass the opportunity to talk to a beauty like you" The boy looked at him and bust up laughing.

"Beauty? You have a really rare taste, Mr…?" The boy asked while he held his clearly wet hand up.

Sebastian looked down at his hand and grimaced a little at the idea of getting wet but the thought of having the hot guy under him… or on top of him was very tempting.

So he took it.

"Sebastian"

"Blaine" The boy said while he smirked at him.

Sebastian knew that name.

'_He killed half of us'_

'_He betrayed us all… but….'_

'_But what?'_

'_He was right, what they did to him… was…. Hell itself'_

He didn't move, he just kept on smiling and shaking his hand, the person that was in front of him was dangerous.

Ping. The metal doors opened. 26th floor, he realized that Blaine didn't press any button.

A couple entered the elevator; too busy talking to themselves to see the tension between them.

"Well this is my floor, it was a pleasure to meet you Blaine" He turned around and walked out of the elevator, keeping his back to the doors as they started closing.

"A pleasure to meet you, too, Sebastian" Blaine said to him and Sebastian couldn't help himself and turned around to look at him one last time.

He was smirking at him, taking something shiny out from his pocket as the doors finally closed.

Sebastian stood there looking at the closed doors and lifted his head to see the numbers, he was heading upstairs. Sebastian started running.

He ran through the hallway until he reached the end of the corridor, he turned left and with a little push he opened the white door that lead to the stairs.

He knew he didn't own them anything, loyalty was the last thing that was on his mind, but without them he would never accomplished his goal and that was not acceptable, he want to be powerful, powerful enough to be free.

He kept on running, 5 floor, 4 floor, 3 floor, 2 floor, 1 floor, he stopped and pushed the white door, walking to the lobby. He slowed down and walked with his head high, while he passed the humans that were waiting for the rain to end to continue with their activities.

'_did you watch the game?'_

'_look at that girl's butt' _

'_take them to the 5th floor, please'_

Sebastian looked ahead while he passed the red sofas, the golden carpets and the business man who was clearly looking at the woman's cleavage that was in front of him, while she passed a red cherry between her lips putting her skirt a little higher and lowering her hand between the man's legs.

He walked to the wood's door that was at the end of the lobby where the bar was located. There was a new bodyguard at the door, he didn't have time for that, before the man could open his mouth, Sebastian put a hand against the man's chest and froze. Unable to move at all.

It will do for now, Sebastian thought.

He pushed the door opened and walked to the table that he had left before; Nick and Jeff were busy throwing food at each other.

"Back already Sebas, you didn't find anyone to fuck then, you must be losing your touch" Nick smirk at him while Jeff threw a potato chip in the air catching it between his teeth.

"Blaine" Sebastian said.

And in that moment he realized how bad the situation was. Nick and Jeff lost their smiles.

* * *

><p>They stand on top of the building that was in front of the hotel, looking down at the ambulances and the police's cars that were there. The rain hadn't stopped but in a moment like that it didn't seem to matter anymore; their blue blazers seemed to turn darker with every drop of water that fell on top of them.<p>

Nick and Jeff kept on looking and gasped as the first black bags started to appear, one, two, three, four, five, no survivors.

The rest of them weren't in the building that day; luckily they were busy "sightseeing". The newspapers were going to have a fest with this, 5 high school's students were massacre at a hotel.

It didn't matter that they weren't true high school students or that the bodies will mysterious disappear the moment they arrived to the morgue, Nick and Jeff just looked and moved their hands at the same time, holding them together.

Sebastian stood by the door with his arms crossed looking at Nick and Jeff, covering himself under the roof, avoiding the water. He looked down at his wet hand and tried to remember the felling of Blaine's hand against his. And he wondered what the warblers had done to anger a creature like that.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked down at his hands, they were covered with blood. He was an idiot.<p>

He had taken an unnecessary risk, but the moment he had heard that the warblers were in town, outside of their territory he couldn't help himself.

He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers; once it was clean he grabbed the black book that was on the floor, it was as he remembered it, black and tiny with so much power inside. He opened it and put a little bit of the blood that had felt on him inside the pages, a second later he had a black page, he didn't expect any less from a group of demons.

He didn't know any of them, they were new and still wearing those blue blazers.

But the one in the elevator, Sebastian, he had known who he was; he could feel it in his handshake and his fake smile. It seemed some of the warblers couldn't keep their mouths shut, probably Jeff and Nick.

He looked down at the book and realized that the last 26 victims weren't there, over the years he had keep a journal of all the warblers moved, and the disappearance of 26 people was a warbler's job.

They had another book.

He got up from the chair he had been sitting on for the last hour and threw the book on the bed, before he had done anything he had made sure to book a room in a hotel where they didn't ask any questions.

He took his clothes and went to the bathroom; the blood was already drying up.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel opened the drawer of his desk and took off the scissors, he grabbed the newspaper and cut the note that he was interest into.<p>

He threw the remaining parts into the trash basket and looked at the one he had on his hand.

Massacre at a hotel. 5 high school's students were murdered at a hotel….. The students belonged to the Dalton's Academy… they were in a school trip when…..


	7. Chapter 6 The beginning of a friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rotten Flowers – Chapter 6: The beginning of a friendship

Sebastian closed the rooftop's doors and went downstairs, after the incident they couldn't stay in the hotel and after a few phonecalls to their "teachers" and "classmates" they decided to split up in groups across town, Blaine was probably already leaving town, the attack had taken them all by surprise but now they were prepared, he wasn't going to have a second chance.

For a moment he considered leaving, this was taking an ugly turn and he didn't want to be part of it, but he remembered the book and unlike Blaine he didn't know how to take it without having a pack of warblers behind his back, the tracking spell was almost impossible to block, but Blaine had found the way.

If he could only talk to him without him trying to chop his head off.

He let his thoughts drift for another time and walked downstairs to the 15th floor, he had to share a room with the two morons again, for a big association of demons they had a really tie budget, choosing a really seedy, unclean and dark room for a group of high schools students that had just passed through a traumatic event it seemed stupid.

He walked down the last steps and walked to their room, he didn't want to be here, he thought he had step on at least 3 cockroaches along the way.

"Do you want some company, handsome?" He lifted his head and looked at a woman who was at the door next to his room, she was looking at him with a lustful gaze, taking a sip of a drink she was holding with her hands, she was almost naked.

"Are you secretly a man?" He asked while the woman lifted an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Of course not"

"Then, no" He said while he tried to open his door without touching anything.

And the inside of the room wasn't any better.

He walked to the window's room not even thinking on sitting on that bed and moved the curtain letting the red lights from the police's car covered the room.

"A tight budget, like always"

Sebastian turned around as fast as he could and looked at Blaine who was calmly sitting on the only chair that the room had. Not guns out yet, but he could see the tiny black book on his lap.

"I think we need to talk, Jeff and Nick will come back in about…" He looked down at his clock.

"…15 minutes"

"How do you know that?"

"They are really predictable, I'm not"

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked trying to look for a possible way out.

"You" Blaine said smirking at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of a guy, I expect a dinner first" Sebastian said while he crossed his arms, he wasn't going to be intimidate by this guy.

But Blaine just smiled at him.

"You want to be free? I can give you the key to do that"

Sebastian lost his smile and Blaine knew he had won.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked outside of the window, an hour later of the event the police's cars were still there along side a few cars from the news. He heard the door opened behind him, he didn't bother to turn around, being part of a "nest" was useful sometimes, knowing who came and went, and sometimes just sometimes a little painful, knowing who died.<p>

For him it was like a little pinch on his heart, he had never formed a real connection with anyone before so a pinch it was all he could feel. But for Nick and Jeff were different they had spent years with them, so he guessed it was like a hammer to the chest.

"How did he look?" Nick asked him.

"Where is Jeff?"

"He went to grab something to eat"

"Are you not worried about your boyfriend?" Sebastian smirked as he saw Nick flinched.

"He knows how to take care of himself, you didn't answer my question" Nick walked to the bed and sat down, not really caring about the dirt, he had been in worst places before.

"Hot and wet" He answered.

"He hasn't change at all then" Nick laughed. He turned around and looked at him, his head lowered while he moved his feet against the dirty carpet.

"Did he touch you?" Nick asked and looked at him with a serious expression.

_Sebastian looked down at his hand and grimaced a little at the idea of getting wet but the thought of having the hot guy under him… or on top of him was very tempting. _

_So he took it. _

"_Sebastian"_

"_Blaine" The boy said while he smirked at him. _

"We had hot wild sex on the elevator… that counts, right?"

"Don't be stupid Sebastian! This isn't a game anymore" Nick got up from the bed and stood in front of Sebastian who didn't move an inch.

"No, why?"

"_The moment I touch you I know it, you are a caged demon, can I see it?" Blaine asked_

_And for some reason Sebastian let him, he took off his tie and let the markings that were around his neck appeared. If formed a collar around his neck. It was made with really powerful seals, the seals that gave a demon the power to control another demon. _

_Thanks to his father he was trapped._

"_From what I could deduce you don't care about the warblers at all, you are only with them for a few missions, but when you realise the real power of the black book, you saw the chance to be free" Blaine just said to him while he moved the black book he had on his hand back and forth. _

"_I'll set you free" And Sebastian believed hm._

"It's not important"

"It's not important? You almost bite my neck off and if I'm going to be with you guys for a while, I think I had the right to know"

"Blaine isn't like us, he is a half-breed"

"Half-breed? That's really rare" Sebastian said.

"While us demons all have really similar abilities, the speed, the strength, we can only gain new ones by magic or tricks, but half-breed are usually born with other type of abilities, telepathy, telekinesis, etc"

"So Blaine's ability is?"

"He can know things by touching you, the past, the present and sometimes the future, it depends on the person, he had never been really skill with that he had always depended on his strength or speed, I don't know if that have change over the years"

"So if he touches me he could see how much I want to fuck him?"

"You never take anything serious, do you?" Nick said while he took off his shoes, not really mad, just tired, it had been a long day.

"There is one thing I don't understand" Sebastian said while he uncrossed his arm and stood in front of Nick.

"What?"

"Why did he leave?" Nick flinched.

"It's not your business even if you are wearing a blazer, you are still a stranger.. and it's not my place to tell"

"But you want to, right?"

Nick ignored him and took off his blazer and shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower"

"Don't let a cockroach eat you"

Nick pushed the door as hard as he could.

Sebastian walked out of the room and went to rooftop once again. The rain had stopped.

He sat on the edge and he unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt, taking off his tie.

He touched his neck as the seals appeared on his neck.

"_Hold him down"_

"_Father what are you doing? Let me go" _

"_The seal on the floor won't hold him much longer" _

_Sebastian was trapped the seal at his feet make him impossible to get out, Five demons surround him, chanting but he was stronger than them he knew it, he concentrate as hard as he could and he saw them flinched. He tried again and again. _

_The chants got stronger. _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_Because you can't be stronger than I am, son, and from know on you will obey me and your power will be mine" _

Sebastian grabbed his neck a little tighter, he still remember the burning sensation in his neck.

"_I'll set you free"_

"_What do I have to do?" _

"_You have to help me catch a porcelain doll" _


	8. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I realize that I'm not giving this story all the time it need so I'm going to edit this story and upload new edited chapters, I want to add new scenes and arrange some of the characters backgrounds stories to improve this fic all I can :D. The plot will be the same, just with a few changes.

The fic title will be the same and any questions you have just leave a message.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
